Generally, double syringes or double cartridges with a static mixer are used for mixing and dispensing two-component materials. A double syringe system generally consists of two parallelly arranged storage cylinders, two pistons, a common closure, and a double plunger. To dispense the content, the pistons are pushed forward by means of the double plunger.
Particularly in smaller double syringes for single use, the conventional dispensing by means of the dual plungers may result in handling problems because of the small dimensions. It would therefore be desirable to provide a dispensing appliance that allows comfortable dispensing also of small double syringes.
EP-A2-0 315 222 discloses a dispensing device in which two syringes are held together at the device's outlet end by a connecting part with a common outlet, and at the inlet end by a bridge connecting the two plungers. This device does not solve the problem of small syringes, which is not addressed therein.